Sweeney Cullen
by yasmincheesecullen
Summary: Carlisle Cullen rescues Judge Turpin, although it turns to be a fail. Who else will become his companion from our Sweeney Todd cast? and will a new Cullen be adopted too? Review for more! Cover made by me and signed by wicked-freakin-witch aka Robyn. ON HOLD!
1. The Return of Judge Tupin

Sweeney Cullen!

Return of Judge Turpin

It was a dark day in the London streets when Carlisle Cullen strolled along Fleet Street. He was a young good-looking vampire, who had never touched a drop of human blood. All of a sudden, all he could smell was blood. He walked briskly until he was certain where he could locate the smell. Yes, he was certain.

He looked up at the store above him. Mrs Lovett's meat pie Emporium. He walked in and sprinted into the basement. He saw a male in his forties with a slot throat. He checked his pulse, alive but barely.

Suddenly he realised who the man was. It was Judge Turpin. Carlisle, lonely and looking for a companion, pondered whether he'd be able to restrain himself. He dedicated to go for it, and bit him in the chest. Carlisle thought that it took days for a vampire to transform but because of the location where he bit this man, and the amount of blood he had lost it only took about half an hour. Cullen had left the room to go hunting when Turpin had awoken. Carlisle came back to find Judge Turpin in the upstairs of the Emporium, Sweeney Todd's barbers, with Sweeney and Mrs Lovett's heads pulled off. Judge Turpin was screaming frantically and tried to kill Cullen. After a gruesome fight, Carlisle decided it would be best to kill his short-lived companion. He set fire to the building and ran away as quickly as possible.

Little did Carlisle know that The Great Judge Turpin was still alive and looking for Pretty Little Johanna.


	2. Pretty Little Johanna

Pretty Little Johanna.

Judge Turpin, now a vicious red-eyed vampire, was searching for his love.

Johanna. Johanna had run away with her true love Anthony after escaping from the hell of Turpin's house.

Judge Turpin did not know that Anthony and Johanna were heading off the Scotland to get married...and who would rescue them?

Carlisle Cullen, regretting what he had done to his companion, ran off to the Scottish Highlands. He sat in his new, cold house. He heard a BANG BANG on the door, opening it up to find two young adults. One was small and pretty with yellow hair, like wheat. The other was a young male with messy mouse hair.

"Johanna Barker," exclaimed Carlisle. "Is that you?"

"Johanna, you know this man?" questioned Anthony

"Yes, he's practicing to be a doctor. He helped me when I had the flu," stated Johanna.

"Oh, anyway, sir, could you please spare us a room for the night. I have some money." begged Anthony.

"Firstly, I need to ask why young Johanna Barker and Mr..." began Carlisle.

"Anthony Hope, sir," replied Anthony.

"Okay, so why is Anthony Hope and Johanna Barker in the Scottish Highlands, soaking wet and looking for a room?"

"I love him, Dr Cullen," said Johanna, "and I wish for him to be the man I marry."

"I love you, Johanna Barker...or in a few short hours Johanna Hope," said Anthony, kissing Johanna on the cheek.

"Yes, Yes. Come in now, children. I'm sorry; I've only been living here a few days. I don't have anything I can offer you." Said Carlisle.

"That's okay," said Anthony ushering Johanna inside.

Carlisle Cullen's new home was a small two bedroom cottage. It was cosy but a bit cold inside.

Suddenly Judge Turpin jumped through the window, ready to kill Anthony and make Johanna his.

He lunged forward and bit Anthony, draining the blood from his body. He pushed Carlisle against the wall. Carlisle jumped back up and pushed him off Anthony. Then Carlisle tore Judge Turpin apart and set him alight. Anthony was too late to save, as a human. He would have to become immortal.

"_Poor Johanna,"_ thought Carlisle.

Unless...

Carlisle bent forward and sank his teeth into her white neck...


	3. Linnet Hope

Johanna Hope and Linnet.

Johanna Hope and her husband Anthony are living in Chicago in 1916 posing as young lovers, Carlisle pretending to be Anthony's uncle. Johanna became even more beautiful in immortality and Anthony more handsome.

For Anthony Hope, Carlisle's feeding habits weren't as appealing to him where as Johanna was perfectly fine. None were fortunate enough to have a proper supernatural gift, although both have amazing singing voices.

Both the lovers loved being immortal and enjoyed all the skills, but Johanna always wanted a child to care for; after her horrible childhood.

One day Johanna was walking along the park when she heard Anthony running after her and calling her name.

"Johanna! You're going to become a mother!"

"Anthony, what are you talking about?'' questioned Johanna

'' Mrs Drablow and her husband recently adopted her sister's month old baby. She was deemed unfit to be a mother. Now Mrs Drablow and Mr Drablow have caught the Spanish Influenza and unfortunately have died. They told Carlisle before they died he was to look after Laura, the child."

"Oh, Anthony, it's all so sudden, but of course I would love to have a baby. What age did you say she was again?" gasped Johanna.

"She's three months, and if you would like, we can change her name."

"This is just so amazing! It's unbelievable! But what should we call her?"

''We'll think about that when we get home my love!'' exclaimed Anthony.

Sitting in the cottage which they shared with Carlisle, they debated over a name for the baby.

''What about Esmeralda'' said Carlisle, I've always liked that name.

''Hmm... what about Eve?'' contributed Anthony.

Johanna walked over to the window and gazed out at the birds. She often did this. She sat down on the window sill and smoothed her blue skirts.

''Green Finch and Linnet Bird..." she sang

"THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT!" she yelled

"What?" asked Anthony.

"How about Linnet?"

"Linnet?"

"Yes, like the beautiful bird. We could call her Linn for short though."

"Linnet...I like it!" said Carlisle.

"She shall be beautiful, just like her mother!" exclaimed Anthony.

Little Linnet Hope.

* * *

C'mon folks, review!


	4. Full Of Hope

**Full of Hope.**

Linnet was the most beautiful baby Johanna had ever seen. She had huge brown eyes that you had to just stare into and auburn hair.

She had little lips like rosebuds and pink cheeks.

She was perfect.

"Linnet Hope, beautiful like her mother," said Anthony, kissing Johanna.

"She is quite the little beauty," remarked Carlisle.

"Now we only have one problem," said Anthony.

"What would that be?" questioned Johanna.

"Well, as you know, we're immortals and there will come a time when Linnet will become older then our physical age. What should we do?" said Anthony

"Well Anthony, I know she's our daughter and we should make a decision, but I'd rather not hurt my baby in that way!" exclaimed Johanna.

"Carlisle, what would you say?" asked Anthony.

"Well it's not really for me to say, but I'd suggest that when she turn sixteen or seventeen we'll change her, how about that?"

"Carlisle, I think we'll do that! Now I have to get Linn some warm milk before she screams down the whole if Chicago," laughed Johanna, heading to the kitchen.

"Life is so perfect right now, I'm glad I found her sitting at the window sill," laughed Anthony.

_**(A/N. C'MON FOLKS, WHATS THE MATTER, REVIEW! OR I CAN SEND MY GOOD OLD FREIND SWEENEY TO ASSIST YOU WITH A SHAVE!~)**_


	5. The Fight

**The Fight. **

_The year is 1919 and the Cullen's have been joined by Edward, who has been created by Carlisle. This is a fight that Johanna and Carlisle had over Edward, who cannot cope with a vegetarian diet._

* * *

"Carlisle, it's been a year and he STILL isn't coping. I don't like living like a nomad anymore! Either Anthony or I still have to constantly watch over Linnet. Face it; he's still a ruby-eyed demon. Not to mention he's a bit odd. I mean, with his reading minds and everything...he's just a bit strange!" exclaimed Johanna.

"Calm now, Johanna. Give him a chance. Young Anthony was the exact same at a year old," said Carlisle, trying to calm down Johanna.

"Don't bring Anthony into this! Speaking if which, where is Anthony?" quizzed Johanna.

"He's hunting," said Carlisle, "but where is Linnet and Edward"

"REALLY? YOU LEFT LINNET ALONE WITH **HIM!**" screamed Johanna, running deep into the forest, trying to track down their scents.

Johanna and Carlisle ran for a couple of miles until they reached a green meadow. There were birds flying round it and the sun was shining off something, creating sparkles. Johanna hadn't realised it was Edward. He looked so beautiful sitting under a tree with Linnet sitting relaxed beside him. Johanna forgot to be angry.

She decided to watch them for a while. She and Carlisle sat down on the mossy ground. She noticed Edwards eyes becoming more of an amber colour. _He must be trying the vegetarian diet_ thought Johanna.

Linn, who was sitting beside Edward, had got up. She was wearing a little white cotton dress. She began to spin around and around, dancing while Edward laughed with her.

Suddenly, she slipped and fell onto a stone. She cut her knee.

A small crimson drop dripped down until it hit her ankle, followed by another. Linnet began to cry, not knowing that the pain was much more intense for her vampire friends. She wiped the blood away, but it was continued by more.

Johanna went to pick her up, but even the smell of blood was too much for her. She noticed Edward running away. Carlisle had to take over.

"Come on Linnet, '' he said, picking her up.

Carlisle, used to the smell of blood, went to take her home and put a bandage over the little wound. He saw Edward returning, looking ashamed of himself. His eyes looked black.

"Look you two, that was a very good thing you have done. You both resisted little Linn's blood. You should be very proud," smiled Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been alone with Linnet" said Edward, his eyes looking at his shoes.

"My poor baby," sighed Johanna, looking as if it was possible, she would have cried.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk..." said Carlisle, walking off with Linnet on his shoulders, back to their small cottage.


	6. Authors note and RANT

Yasmincheesecullen is not amused!

Today I found out that 200 people have viewed this story! And how many reviews? SIX! And, seven of them are from the same person, thanks Meg. Yes, I'm stuck for inspiration, but it would REALLLLLLLY help if someone decided to review to show that some people CARE about my story.

The best gift an author can recieve is thanks for all their hard work. I have worked so hard on the chapters that I have posted. It would be NICE if someone reviewed.

Next person, who reads and doesn't review, gets a shave. And sent to Emmett Cullen, so for Carlisle's sake REVIEW!

I DO take anonymous reviews!

I haven't been updating anything for a while because of exams and stuff, and I'm beta-ing as a favour for a friend.

Thanks for letting me rant, I'm TRYING to write the next chapter!

yasmincheesecullen


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATES

IMPORTANT NEWS AND UPDATES FOR SWEENEY CULLEN!

Okay, hey guys. I'm stuck for inspiration on this story but here's a few little ideas!

1. Time skip to when Linnett's fourteen.

2. With every new chapter, introduce a new Cullen

3. Have Johanna and Anthony move away from the Cullens.

VOTE NOW!

Oh, I also drew my own cover, signed by wicked-freakin-witch my fanfic buddy :D

I'M NOW A BETA READER!

thanks guys :))

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
